


Remembered

by PyreWrites



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, Fluff, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyreWrites/pseuds/PyreWrites
Summary: A ridiculous bit of Bechloe fluff based on the dialogue prompt “This is not how I want to be remembered! Look away!” from @witterprompts http://witterprompts.tumblr.com/post/176919897601





	Remembered

“This is not how I want to be remembered! Look away!” Beca shrieked.

Chloe just rolled her eyes at her girlfriend.

“Quit being so dramatic.” Chloe giggled. “That’s the kind of thing people say when they are about to die.”

“And if you keep looking at me I am going to literally die of embarrassment. So stop looking at me!” Beca snapped.

“Fine.” Chloe said as she turned her back. But she could still see the tangle of limbs, straps, lace, and silk that was the cranky brunette out of the corner of her eye when she turned her head to speak over her shoulder. “What happened anyway? I heard a thud and swearing.”

“It wasn’t supposed to be this complicated.” Beca grumbled. “The picture online looked way easier.”

“What exactly was supposed to be easier?” Chloe had to fight to keep from giggling as she egged on her girlfriend.

“It was going to be a surprise. I was going to wear this under my dress tonight for our anniversary.” Beca growled.

“You were going to wear a dress?” Chloe cooed. “For me?”

“Yes. I was trying to make it special.” Beca sighed.

“Aw babe!” Chloe started to spin so she could go kiss the brunette.

“NO! Don’t you dare turn around.” Beca screamed. “Now please go away so my obituary doesn’t read ‘Beca Mitchell - idiot that got outsmarted by some trashy lingerie’.”

“Are you sure? I could help.” Chloe offered with an obvious twist in her voice that said she would get Beca out of her lingerie, but not help her put it back on for at least a couple of hours.

“No. I’ll figure it out.” Beca said.

“If you insist.” Chloe sighed.

“I’m just going to lay here and reevaluate some life choices that lead me to my current situation first.” Beca sighed in obvious defeat.

“Ok. But don’t take too long. Our reservations for dinner are at 7.” Chloe said over her shoulder as she left the room.

“It’s only 2 in the afternoon!” Beca shouted as the door closed.

“Exactly. Gives you plenty of time to figure out you are stuck, take at least an hour to get over being a stubborn grump, and admit you need help.” Chloe laughed as she skipped down the hall. “Love you Becs!”

 


End file.
